


Valentine

by JustinDavis



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinDavis/pseuds/JustinDavis
Summary: Valentine's day fic. :)





	Valentine

It was about 9 o'clock on Friday night and Krist and me were hanging out like always, complaining because we have no significant (or not-so-significant) others. Hell, any one would be great right now, seeing as tommrow is Valentine's Day.

Valentine's day is a double edge sword in a lot of ways. If you have someone, it's the best day in the world, but you're expected to do so much and no one ever really comes up to par on the romanticism level. If you're alone, your loneliness only seems to be magnified and you're more depressed than ever.

I guess I'm glad I have Krist with me though. You know, at least someone understands.

I hear a clap of thunder and it's followed by a crash of lightening outside the window, it was raining really hard.

Krist returns from the kitchen holding two cans of coke.

"It's raining. It's pouring. Krist is horny. He went to bed, and got some head, and Kurt left in the morning." he sang, winking at me.

"Wow. I can't believe you have coke. Usually the fridge is packed with beer...you don't even have any food half of the time!"

"Well, I got it just for you, Kurt." he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Ew... Krist, you must be lonely." I said, wiping my cheek off.

"Yeah, well. There's sort of a reason for that." he said, his demeanor changing to a more serious, melancholic one.

Something has been bothering Krist lately. I asked him what was wrong, and he hasn't told me yet. He had been putting it off for so long, and I think he's just about to tell me.

"What is it, Krist?" I said, putting a reassuring hand on his back.

"It's just...I'm so lonely. I have never wanted someone as bad as I do now. I feel like I should be getting away from this whole excessive drinking, doing drugs, new person every night thing. I want something substantial. Something more." he sighed.

"I know what you mean. I feel that way too. But every time I go out searching for love, I don't find it. I think love has to be something that comes to you, unexpectedly. Something that just falls upon you."

"I'm kinda glad you said that, Kurt." he said, and before I could ask him why, his lips softly connected with mine. It was a short, sweet, sensual kiss. Nothing needy behind it, but something more intense...love. Pure, true love.

He connected our lips again, and this time he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeing if it was okay to further the kiss, and I opened my mouth, meeting his tongue with mine.

I had never had a kiss quite like this. All the emotions swirling around inside of me were so intense I could feel tears begin to leak from my eyes. Krist pulled back, startled as to why I was crying.

He gave me a questioning gaze as he wiped away my tear, and I just hugged him.

"It's 12:01, Krist. Happy Valentine's Day." I said.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Krist."

We fell back on the couch and held each other, just soaking in these moments. We had never expected this to happen, but it just happened. Like it should.

And for the first time, in a long time, I had a Valentine in my best friend.


End file.
